Mystic Messenger Yoosung x Reader
by 49ShadesofSage
Summary: Lemon Let's jump into the world with our not so innocent Yoosung


**Lemon Up ahead! This is for mature audience! Read at your own will~**

 **~Sage**

Your Pov:

"Y/n are you awake?!" I laid there on our bed covering my face with my arms. Warm tears sliding down my cheeks. Do you even know how it feels to not be good enough? My bedroom opened and a familiar voice filled the silence. "Hey, have you seen my control-" Yoosung stop. He glanced around the room. Pictures of Rika and him cover the floors. "Y/n?" I sat up and tried to hide my face. I was mortified that he caught me. I was always jealous of their relationship. So, Every time he compared me to her, I always tried to u be better. But in reality, I'm chopped liver compared to her. "Why are these out?" He asked picking up a photo. His smile fell into a frown. "Y/n!?" He started at me. He was wanting answers. But I didn't feel like giving him any. I stood up and walked out of the room. "Y/n?" His voice was a lot calmer this time. He followed me into the living room. I slipped my shoes on. "Are you going to talk to me?!" He asked. "Just leave me alone Yoosung!" I spatted at him harshly. I opened the door, but Yoosung reached over and slammed it shut. He was angry and upset at me. I closed my eyes, trying my hardest to not cry in front of Yoosung. "I'm not letting you leave Y/n, So talk ... Please." I turned to face him. I don't know what possessed me to give out my secrets. And why I did. And I don't know what possess me to yell at him.

"You want to know so badly!?" I yelled. Yoosung started at me. He didn't even flinch. "It's because ever since day one you compared me to her! You promise you would try to stop, and you did! I am happy that you did. When I moved in with you, I thought finally, I get to be with you and grow old with you. But deep down I know you still try to find Rika in me. That's why you haven't locked away all those photos. When I stumbled across them, I began to realize, I will never take her place. I'll never be good enough for you. I will never be Rika." I felt warm tears slide down my cheeks. "I'll never be good enough," I whispered. I started to sob. Yoosung grabbed my arms and pulled me into a strong embrace. "Y/n, I didn't know..." He whispered in my ear. "All this time, I never realized you were in so much pain... You should have come talk to me." He said quietly. "How could I?" I sobbed. Yoosung gently pets the top of my head. "Y/n, I never wanted to hurt you..." His voice broke. He was trying his hardest not to cry. "You help me every day, I appreciate that Y/n. I know you will never replace Rika, You are someone else. I don't want you to change. And to be honest~" I glanced at him. My eyes still filled with tears. "I-I love you, just the way you are." He muttered. His face is blushing red. I wiped my face and smiled. He always had the right thing to say. "Yoosung... I'm so sorry." I hugged him tightly. "I was just so jealous of your guy's relationship. I thought you were just having me around to replace her."

Yoosung wiped my tears. "Don't cry Y/n, Please..." I nodded and smiled. "God, I love you so much Y/n!" Yoosung hugged me tightly. "Don't go anywhere okay?" "Okay," I replied. Yoosung pulled away and kissed me. I widened my eyes by slowly melted into the kiss.

"Well, Yoosung isn't that innocent." I pulled away and widened my eyes. "S-Seven!?" I blushed. "Hahaha! You guys didn't know I was still here." Yoosung looked at Seven and slightly bit his lower lip. "We can play tomorrow..." Yoosung smiled at him. I widened my eyes. What was Yoosung planning? Seven grinned. "Yoosung, You are so grown up now!" He fake cried. Yoosung rolled his eyes and stepped out of the doorway. Seven chuckled. "Alright see you tomorrow, Oh and try not to wake the neighbors..." I widened my eyes, what are they talking about? (Poor Y/n, So innocent.) Yoosung closed the door and pushed me up against the wall. "Y/n, I need you~" He was defiantly turned on. His face burned red with embarrassment. "Yoosung..." I was out of breath. We never did this before, at least I never had. I only read it out of tons of romance novels and watched in on many dramas. "Okay~" I whispered giving him my consent.

Yoosung grinned and smashed his lips into mine. Our tongues danced around in our caves. I could feel Yoosung excitement. His hand glided up my shirt slowly. He pulled away and smiled softly. A trail of saliva between us. He moved towards my ear. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He whispered seductively in my ear slowly nibbling on it. He pulled me along and gently pace me on the bed before climbing onto of me. Our lips connected again. He slowly tugged at my lower shirt and started to pull it up. I stopped him midway. Yoosung glanced at me confused. "Y/n?" He quietly said. "If you don't want to do this, I understand." His face slightly fell. I sat up. "N-no, I-I want to... It's just... Embarrassing." I mumbled. Yoosung smiled. "Y/n it will be alright." He said gently. "I want to see every part of you, I Don't want you to hide~" His lips nibbled against my ear as he tugged my shirt up and over. I sat in his lap and smashed my lips with his again, tangling my fingers in his hair. Yoosung length grinds up against my lower half. A slight moan escaped my lips stopping our actions. I hid my face in embarrassed. Yoosung chuckles "Don't hide your melodies from me~" He purred. His hand squeezed my boob causing another squeak escape my lips. "Y-Yoosung..." I gasped. He unclipped my bra and pulled it down. I covered myself from natural instinct. "Y/n don't hide your beauty from me " he pulled my arms away and started at my chest. "Wow..." He mumbled. "D-Don't stare..." My voice cracked. Yoosung smirked and pushed me down on the bed and kisses my neck leaving love marks. I tugged at his shirt hoping for him to remove some clothing. Yoosung got the idea and pulled his shirt off. I ran my hand down his chest. He leaned down and kiss my right boob. Slowly he nipped and suck receiving a small moan from me. His other hand massaged the other side. "Y-yoosung..." I tugged at his hair. Yoosung unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down and off leaving me in my underwear. "Y/n?" He started at me lustfully. "Do you want to stop?" He asked. I shook my head no. "T-Take me. " I whispered. Yoosung bent down and kissed my lips. He pulled my underwear down and unbuttoned his pant pulling his boxers down with it. "You ready?" He asked quietly. I nod. He kisses me again before thrusting himself penetrating me. I gasped and cried out in pain. Yoosung whispered nice things in my ear and apologizing about the pain. "Y/n we can stop?" I shook my head as I still a just to his length. We were this far already. "G-Go..." I whispered. Yoosung kissed my lips before slowly pulling out and slamming himself back inside. I jumped up surprised. "Y-Yoosung-AHHH!" He continued to thrust himself inside of me. "Y/n...you're tight..." He grunted. I continue to buck my hips into him. I wanted more. "Faster..." I breathlessly yelled. The room filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin and grunts and moans from Yoosung and I. I clawed at his back. I felt a weird feeling form in my stomach. "Y-Yoosung?!" "Y/n!" He grunted as liquid pour from my lower half and I moaned loudly. Yoosung warm seed shot up inside me. His thrust slowed to a stop and he gently pulled out and beside me. He pulled a sheet over us, as I tried to calm down. Yoosung snuggled his face into my neck. "Hmm... Y/n, I love you.." I smiled. "I love you too, Yoosung."


End file.
